callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
War Machine
The War Machine (referred to as M32 in the game files) is a scorestreak and weapon in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Call of Duty: Mobile and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It is a rapid-fire semi-automatic grenade launcher. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The War Machine is briefly seen in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. It isn't mentioned by this name, nor any other though. In the comic "Dead Won't Leave", Marcus Washington uses it to blow up a room Ghost was in. However, Ghost manages to escape before he does so. Gallery Washington Explodes Building MW2G.png|The only appearance of the War Machine Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The War Machine is unlocked for the single player loadout by completing five challenges in Old Wounds. It holds less ammo than the MM1 Grenade Launcher, but has a faster rate of fire and a rangefinder sight. It is a good choice for missions where large groups of enemies are encountered, otherwise a rifle-mounted launcher would be better as it frees up a weapon slot. The War Machine can be seen in the rioting cutscene in any of the endings in which the player kills Menendez. A police officer can be seen firing tear gas from the War Machine. Multiplayer Appearing as a Scorestreak, this grenade launcher comes with six grenades in the cylinders and six in reserve which are reloaded individually, for a total of 12 grenades. Rewarded to the player after 900 points (or less if Hardline is equipped), it will only disappear after all of its ammo has been expended, like the Death Machine. It is considered to be one of the strongest scorestreaks in the game, due to each grenade being capable of one-hit kills and its thorough reserve of 12 grenades. However, Flak Jacket users are highly resistant to the explosives, usually requiring three hits. Since a multiplayer patch, the War Machine is no longer automatically reloaded every time the player dies. Zombies In Zombies, the War Machine is available in the Mystery Box in all maps, with the exception of Mob of the Dead. Unlike in multiplayer and singleplayer, the grenades do not explode on impact (instead just bouncing off walls) and has a fuse delay. In addition to this, the rounds do little damage, requiring multiple explosions to kill during even the first ten rounds, and the reload speed is extremely slow. The explosions can stun and damage the player as well. The grenades can damage zombies on impact, although this type of damage is rather weak. Also, the grenades bounce wildly, unlike conventional grenades, making accuracy with the War Machine highly dependent on luck. In TranZit, the lava pools defuse the grenades and make them not explode, further reducing the effectiveness of the weapon. Overall, the War Machine is very inefficient, as its capabilities in killing zombies are offset by its cons to the player, including movement speed loss and splash damage. Should the player choose to use the War Machine, PhD Flopper (available via Der Wunderfizz in Origins or as a persistent upgrade in Buried) is extremely useful as it negates the self-inflicted splash damage completely, though the player should be aware of not hurting The Giant unless he is no longer needed. Speed Cola also helps with the lengthy reload speed, and Juggernog can work as a less effective alternative for PhD Flopper on maps where the latter is not available. Once Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Dystopic Demolisher and the grenades explode on impact, in addition to dealing greater damage and reloading all six grenades at once. This makes the weapon much more useful, as there is always a certain chance of killing a zombie in the low to middle rounds and many of the War Machine's flaws (non-lethal grenades, wild bouncing, etc.) are removed. However, splash damage is still a problem, so it is advisable to only use the Dystopic Demolisher when in a wide space, the player has PhD Flopper or when absolutely necessary. War Machine vs. Dystopic Demolisher Gallery War Machine BOII.png|The War Machine in first person War Machine ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the sight Reloading War Machine BOII.png|Reloading War Machine Menu Icon BOII.png|Scorestreak menu icon of the War Machine Holding War Machine BO2.png|The War Machine being held War Machine model BOII.png|Render of the War Machine War Machine Side View BOII.png|A side view of the War Machine War Machine riot police ending cutscene BOII.png|The War Machine seen in a possible ending scene War Machine third person BOII.png|Third-person view Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The War Machine is unlocked at level 15 as a secondary weapon, classified as a launcher. It's useful for taking out mass groups of enemy Grunts, usually killing many with a single shot. In ideal situations, a player could utilize the bouncing grenades to score constant multi-kills in a small environment, providing large score boosts. Specifications *Ammo: 40x46mm *Length: 711mm *Weight: 6.5kg *Barrel: 304.8mm *Production Years: 2061 - Present *Country of Origin: South Africa Multiplayer The War Machine is Battery's Specialist weapon in multiplayer which can be used by Blackjack using his Rogue ability. Unlike in Black Ops II, the grenades fired from the War Machine will only explode on impact if they hit an enemy. If the grenade hits a surface instead of an enemy, it will break down into three smaller grenades, which will slightly bounce then explode on impact. If any of the grenades impact on an enemy, it is an instant kill, and the three smaller grenades also deal high splash damage, making the War Machine devastating in close to medium range. The War Machine holds eight grenades, but has no reserve ammunition in multiplayer. It is most useful in objective based gamemodes as enemies tend to group around objectives, allowing the player to quickly clear out large groups of enemies. If the player bounces the grenades off a wall and it hits an enemy, their arms and legs will immediately be blown off and splatter blood. Zombies The War Machine is available as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, replacing the China Lake from the original Dead Ops Arcade. Like with other Dead Ops Arcade weapons, it's fully-automatic. Gallery War Machine BO3.png|First-person view of the War Machine Battery menu icon BO3.png|Battery holding her War Machine in the selection screen Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The War Machine returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as a specialist weapon, though this time it feeds from a belt rather than a cylinder. Gallery War Machine third person BO4.png|The War Machine being fired by Battery Call of Duty: Mobile The War Machine appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as an Operator Skill. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The weapon returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the MGL-32 Grenade Launcher, and is exclusive to campaign and Special Ops. A variant firing incendiary grenades can be found, referred to as the "MGL-32 Incendiary Launcher". Additionally, with the Demolition role in Special Ops, the player can equip an MGL-32 that fires Thermite rounds Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Only one player at a time can have the war machine. Nonetheless, it is possible to place this weapon in the weapon locker. *This is Russman's favorite weapon, according to the other characters. Call of Duty: Ghosts *In Extinction mode, the MK32 is frequently referred to as "War Machine" when it is equipped. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *The War Machine in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening, while in first person, is missing the sight that appears elsewhere in the game. References Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Operator Skills Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Specials